


Live Life Like A Yo-Yo

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Ray leaves angst, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Ray comes and goes. Jeremy stays and waits.Their relationship might be unconventional, but it works. Even when they worry it won't.





	Live Life Like A Yo-Yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [probablypadders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablypadders/gifts).



> Shout out to Doc, who's always supportive of all my doolray feels. I hope you like this :D
> 
> Partially inspired by [this post](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/161599949332/miss-ingno-sudden-onset-of-doolray-feels-send).

**i. airport**

Ray looks over the mass of people, trying to find one man among many. It doesn't help that Jeremy is small, but usually he wears the most atrocious colours he can to catch everyone's attention. Not now, when he is picking Ray up from the airport. Can't have security identify either of them as members of the Fakes, or check Ray's carry-on more closely. He knows how to hide his rifle after years of traveling, knows who to bribe and how to smuggle it past the checkpoints. Doesn't mean it would hold up to intense scrutiny.

A flash of white catches his eyes, and Ray lets his gaze trail over the crowd to find a white cowboy hat being waved cheerfully through the air. With a smile and a shake of his head, Ray hefts his backpack and slowly makes his way past the bystanders.

"There you are," Jeremy greets him with a grin, dropping his hat on Ray's head. "Welcome back, asshole."

"Not my fault you're so short you vanish in a crowd," Ray returns drily, shifting the hat to fit more securely. He eyes Jeremy's plain black tee and dark-washed jeans skeptically. "Did Gavin burn down your closet or something?"

"Nah." Jeremy shakes his head ruefully. "Bossman insisted I had to be 'subtle' or he'd send Jack to pick you up."

"Aww," Ray drawls teasingly. "I'm flattered that picking me up from the airport ranks higher than your poor fashion choices."

"You should be, it's a damn compliment," Jeremy quips, but his eyes soften. He brushes his hand over his purple-dyed hair. "I missed you, idiot."

Ray sighs, hand dropping from his new hat. He smiles crookedly down at Jeremy. “I missed you, too, shortstack.”

“I’m not that much shorter than you!” Jeremy splutters indignantly, but he’s grinning and that’s all Ray needs right now.

“Sure, if that makes you feel better, _Little_ J,” he teases. He throws an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders to make his point, but Jeremy is a smooth bastard, wrapping an arm around Ray’s waist and pulling him into a kiss. Ray makes a surprised noise, hand flying up to hold onto the cowboy hat before it falls off.

Jeremy pulls him closer, dipping him almost, and Ray laughs into the kiss, unable to help himself. He can feel Jeremy’s chest vibrate as he chuckles, and he clings to Jeremy’s neck with one hand and holds the hat with the other, and he keeps laughing even as Jeremy’s kisses become more insistent.

“Shut up and enjoy the moment, asshole,” Jeremy mumbles against his lips, and Ray can’t stop grinning as he kisses him back.

 

**ii. monster truck**

“So, which of the Rimmy Mobiles are we taking back to HQ?” Ray teases as they leave the airport. There’s a lot of cars parked in the lot, but no bright orange and purple one catches his attention.

Jeremy sighs dramatically. “I wanted to pick you up in style, with like, the Rimmy Turtle or the Rimmy Tron, but Geoff vetoed it for _subtlety_.”

Ray glances at Jeremy and finds him pouting, much to his amusement. “You can do subtle? Wow, dude. I’d never have guessed.”

“Oh shut up.” Jeremy groans, nudging him good-naturedly with his elbow. “I can do subtle if I want, I just generally don’t _want_ to.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Ray continues mercilessly, grinning up at his boyfriend.

“Look, it’s not exactly subtle, but it’s mostly black, so…” Jeremy trails off and shrugs, leading Ray over to his black and green monster truck.

“Not exactly subtle,” Ray echoes drily, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Especially with the bigass crew logo on the hood.”

“Hey, Geoff just stipulated it can’t be orange,” Jeremy protests, a shit-eating grin spreading over his face. “Wanna hit up the city in style, Ray Bae?”

“Can’t see why not,” Ray agrees, the mischievous spark in Jeremy’s eyes feels infectious. “Gonna take the scenic route, show me around the city?”

“Like you’ve never been here before.” Jeremy snorts, shaking his head. “Sure, hop in. I’ll show you what you’ve missed.”

“Been there, done that.” Ray waves him off as he pulls open the passenger’s door. He keeps his tone light and avoids Jeremy’s eyes as he adds, “It’s right in front of me, you know.”

He can feel the other’s gaze on him as he buckles up his seat belt.

“Well.” Jeremy clears his throat. “I’ll take you on a tour anyway, if you want? Show you what changed since last time.”

“Sure. Sounds like fun.”

 

**iii. purple**

Ray drops his head on Jeremy’s shoulder with a chuckle, his fingers trailing through his chest hair. Jeremy’s chest is heaving as he gasps for breath, and Ray can’t help but glance up at him smugly. His gaze catches on Jeremy’s hair however, and he stretches to card his fingers through the purple strands.

“Did we change crew colours since I’ve been gone?”

“What?” Jeremy lifts his head to stare down at him quizzically.

“You dyed it green when you joined the crew,” Ray elaborates, tugging lightly on a coloured lock. He glances down to catch Jeremy’s eyes. “It’s purple now.”

Jeremy blushes, and he lets his head drop back down. Ray pushes up to give him a bemused look, and Jeremy groans, turning over to hide his face in the pillow, his muffled mumbling unintelligible.

“What?” Ray flops down on his back, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Jeremy frees his face enough to glare up at him.

“Asshole,” he says, then clears his throat. “It reminds me of you.”

“Oh?” Ray raises both eyebrows. It’s… not something he’d considered. If anything, he’d thought it had to do with his Rimmy Tim getup. Jeremy sighs, shrugging Ray off and turning to face him.

“When I wake up without you and stumble into the bath, there’s a flash of purple in the corner of my eyes in the mirror…” Jeremy trails off, ducking his head. “It’s the same shade as your favourite hoodie.”

“Oh.” Ray doesn’t know what to say to that, but a warm glow is spreading in his chest. He reaches out to cup Jeremy’s cheek, brushing his thumb across the cheekbone. Then he lets his fingers trail down and under his jaw, tilting up his chin. Ray still has trouble finding the right words, and Jeremy is looking at him with such _longing_ , and, and _adoration_ , so Ray leans in and kisses him softly.

Jeremy responds immediately, pressing forward until Ray gives in, letting Jeremy push him down and hover above him. Ray’s hand trails down his throat and glides up his neck, cupping the back of Jeremy’s head and pulling him in. Finally Jeremy breaks the kiss, touching their foreheads together. His eyes flicker back and forth, staring into Ray’s.

“I’m sorry,” Ray whispers, his breath catching in his throat. He swallows heavily. “I don’t- you know I won’t stay.”

“I know,” Jeremy sighs, brushing his nose against Ray’s. “I… understand. As long as you come back-”

“I will,” Ray promises immediately, fiercely. He kisses Jeremy, then the corner of his mouth, his cheek, the tip of his nose. “Always.”

Something softens in Jeremy’s expression, and he reaches out to tangle their fingers together.

“I love you.”

Ray squeezes his hand.

“I love you, too.”

 

**iv. business as usual**

“Nice shot, babe,” Jeremy cheers over the comms. The bright orange and purple combo of his outfit is easy to spot among the crates from his vantage point. To be fair, so is the black-clad goon trying to sneak up on Jeremy.

“For you,” Ray declares as he pulls the trigger. The corpse slumps to the ground just around the corner from where Jeremy is hiding. “You’re welcome, [Bits](http://textsfromthefahc.tumblr.com/post/161422392670/ray-you-made-me-a-mixtape-jeremy-so-you).”

“Thanks,” Jeremy mutters distractedly, popping up behind the crate and shooting at the three remaining gang members. A low heat curls through Ray’s stomach as he watches all of them get hit at least once. Impressive.

“Seriously, though, what’s up with these guys?” Ray complains as he lines up another headshot.

Geoff has sent them out to deal with this splinter faction of a rival gang. Expecting the meeting to go south, he asked Brownman to back Rimmy Tim up. The perfect trap for an ambush - the gang doesn’t expect a sniper for such an unimportant meeting. Not anymore. Not since Brownman officially left.

Ray’s hands clench around his pink rifle before he takes a deep breath.

Jeremy is great at the face-to-face talk. The right mix of obnoxious arrogance and approachable naïvity. He’s grown a lot more confident since Ray saw him negotiate a deal last, too. It’s bittersweet, but Ray is proud of him. Jeremy’s grown into his role, into his place with their crew. And maybe Ray is a little sad to have missed it, but he also knows that his absence was necessary. For both of them.

“Dunno, they’re idiots I guess,” Jeremy laughs.

He has advanced forward and is now standing over the last living member, talking to them at gunpoint. Ray tunes him out, but is checking their surroundings for any lurkers. He won’t let anyone get close enough to hurt Jeremy.

 _No one_ gets to hurt Jeremy. Not on his watch.

“We’re done here,” Jeremy’s voice cuts through his thoughts, and Ray exhales slowly.

“Good job, tiny,” he says teasingly, even as he’s putting the safety on and shouldering his rifle.

“Not where it counts,” Jeremy quips, and Ray can feel his cheeks heat.

“Definitely can’t complain,” he agrees. He clears his throat. “Come pick me up?”

“Sure thing, loverboy.”

 

**v. carry on**

“C’mon, lazybutt, up you get,” Jeremy cajoles, poking him in the side. Ray groans.

“Nope,” he grumbles, squeezing his eyes firmly shut.

“We’re gonna be late for the meeting and Geoff will be pissed,” Jeremy tries, tugging on Ray’s arm until he rolls onto his back.

“Don’ care, don’ wanna,” Ray mumbles, squinting up at the other. “Ain’ my boss anymore.”

Jeremy sighs and shakes his head as Ray lets his eyes fall shut again. He frowns. There’s an arm under his knees and another wriggling around his shoulders. With a grunt, Jeremy lifts him off the bed and carries him over to the kitchen, depositing him on the table. Ray groans, but makes an effort to sit up, legs dangling off the edge.

“Coffee,” he demands while yawning. There’s a chuckle to his right but he can’t be bothered to open his eyes again. Instead he just makes grabby hands and waits patiently until Jeremy hands him a mug. Ray hums contently, sipping the too hot beverage. It fills him with warmth, that Jeremy still knows how he takes his coffee. Or maybe that’s just the hot liquid burning its way down his throat.

“Told you we shouldn’t stay up all night,” Jeremy says teasingly.

“Didn’ care,” Ray mumbles into his mug. With a sigh, he blinks his eyes open. Thankfully, Jeremy has drawn the shutters so the noon sun doesn’t blind him completely. He looks to Jeremy and holds his gaze. “I’m no-” He breaks off, yawning and setting down the cup. Then he starts again. “While I’m here, I wanna spend as much time with you as I can.”

Jeremy’s grin softens into a smile. “And that includes stargazing and watching the sunrise.”

“And all that romantic bullshit.” Ray nods firmly. “I don’t care if Geoff gets mad ‘cause we’re a little late or fall asleep halfway through the meeting.”

“Well, I do.” Jeremy snorts. He checks his phone for the time. “Which means we’re gonna leave now.”

Ray stares at his mug in dismay. It’s still mostly full of delicious, brown liquid.

“But I haven’t finished my coffee,” he protests, pouting up at Jeremy when he laughs.

“Tough luck, buddy.” He shrugs. “Gotta finish it while we head over.”

“But I can’t walk _and_ drink.” He shoots Jeremy an innocent look, making the other groan. “Carry me?”

“Alright, fine.” Jeremy shakes his head, chuckling. “I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with sitting on my shoulders.”

“Maybe I just like being tall,” Ray returns loftily, but he’s grinning from ear to ear. “Besides, I like your shoulders. They’re good shoulders.”

“If you say so,” Jeremy drawls, crouching down in front of him. Ray climbs on, carefully balancing his mug so it doesn’t spill. Jeremy stands up easily, like he weighs nothing, and Ray has to admit that never gets old. Jeremy is fucking _strong_.

For a moment, Ray considers telling him how much this turns him on. Spend the rest of the day in bed, letting Jeremy manhandle him. Then he reminds himself that the crew is important, too, and all joking aside, he’s still happy to work with them.

So instead of making a sex joke, he nudges Jeremy in the sides with his heels and says, “Onward, loyal steed!”

Jeremy’s barely suppressed laughter is reward enough.

 

**vi. wanderlust**

Geoff gives them an indulgent smile and some friendly ribbing before letting it go. Which doesn’t save them from pointed looks and teasing comments from the others, but Ray doesn’t mind. He perches on Jeremy’s lap throughout the whole meeting, turning his hand over between his own and tracing along the creases. The pinky finger is more crooked now, and there’s a new scar running over his knuckles. Ray takes his time to memorize these miniscule changes, a reminder that life has continued on for Jeremy even without him here.

It’s irrational to expect otherwise, but Ray still sometimes catches himself falling for the delusion.

It doesn’t matter, Ray knows. Jeremy waits for him patiently, and they keep in contact besides. Maybe their relationship is unconventional, but it works for them. They make it work. And if Ray’s being honest - he’s not up for any other kind of relationship right now.

He’s just glad that Jeremy understands.

And afraid that one day, he won’t. That it’ll be too much. Too little.

He knows the others don’t really get it. Especially Michael, who likes to stay close even if he’s not the touchy-feely type. He’s fought with all of them about his regular leaves, about staying. All of them - except Jeremy.

His boyfriend might not get it, might not understand the itch under Ray’s skin, the call to travel far and often. That the wanderlust is a thirst that can’t be quenched with adventure closer to home. But he tries, he’s patient and understanding that this is something Ray _needs_. That between some sort of separation anxiety and commitment issues, Ray is strung like a yo-yo; he can’t stay, but he can’t stay away, either. Jeremy just… waits for him. That’s- that’s worth everything.

Jeremy pulls his hand from Ray’s careful inspection, wrapping both arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. Ray has to hunch just a little to make that possible, slumping against his boyfriend. Jeremy turns to kiss where his neck meets his shoulder, and Ray can feel him grin against his skin.

This ease, these moments in between - this is everything.

 

**vii. leisure**

Ray is showing Jeremy a cat playing with a feather on his phone, their heads bend low as they watch the short video together, giggling. He’s paying more attention to Jeremy’s reaction than the video - something he’d usually send him while he’s out and about, and so he rarely has the pleasure of watching Jeremy’s face light up as the kitten flops adorably on its side.

“What are you two up to?” a voice asks, and they look up as one, incredibly in sync even after all this time. Gavin and Michael stand in the doorway, watching them with raised eyebrows.

“Nothing,” Jeremy says lightly, laughter in his eyes. Ray smirks, bumping their shoulders together. Jeremy turns his head to shoot him a grin, and Ray loses it, curling in on himself as he laughs. He feels the amusement radiate from Jeremy at his side, and he leans into him as he gasps for breath.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he teases, chuckling lightly. Gavin huffs.

“If the two of you are planning something? ‘Course I want in.” He eyes them sharply, then his face lights up. “Are you planning shenanigans? C’mon, you gotta tell me. Please?”

Ray looks towards Jeremy, keeping his face painfully blank. Jeremy arches a brow, and Ray lifts a shoulder in response. His lips twitch, and Jeremy subtly inclines his head.

“Maybe,” Ray drawls, hooking his chin over Jeremy’s shoulder as he glances slyly up at the other lads. “Or maybe we’re planning to prank _you_ , Gavin.”

“We sure could be,” Jeremy agrees with a hum, putting on an obviously fake innocent expression.

“They’re messing with you, Gavvers,” Michael laughs, shaking his head. “Just ignore them, you know how they get.”

Jeremy presses a hand to his chest and gasps dramatically, falling back against Ray’s chest.

“I am shocked! Shocked I say!” he declares, gesticulating wildly with his free hand. Ray snorts, muffling his laughter against Jeremy’s neck. “Such baseless accusations! Nay, a character assassi- Ray, stop that tickles.”

He blows a raspberry instead, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist to keep him from escaping as he tries to squirm away from Ray. It turns into a full-blown tickle fight in a matter of seconds, high-pitched laughter filling the room.

“Idiots,” he can hear Michael mutter fondly. He seems to drag Gavin away from them going by the bird noises slowly growing more distant. Ray doesn’t have long to contemplate it because Jeremy changes tactics on him and manages to pin him on the floor.

“I win!” he laughs, eyes sparkling. Ray feels breathless as he stares up at him, and not just from their short tickle fight.

“So you do,” he breathes and lowers his lashes seductively. “And to the victor go the spoils.”

“Do they,” Jeremy murmurs as he leans in. Ray meets him halfway.

 

**viii. goodbye**

“Well, here we are again,” Jeremy comments, trying for light and failing miserably. Ray glances at him from the corner of his eyes and his gut twists in on itself.

“Here we are,” Ray murmurs. He sighs and turns to face Jeremy. “It’s just three weeks. A month tops, I promise.”

Jeremy tries to smile, but it’s more of a grimace than anything else. He grabs Ray’s hand and squeezes reassuringly.

“I know. Sorry, I’m just being a sentimental moron.” He ducks his chin, staring at the floor. “I’ll miss you. Even if it’s just a couple weeks.”

“Hey, now.” Ray tugs on his hand, pulling him closer. He brushes a kiss to Jeremy’s temple. “It’s not forever, sure, but I’ll miss you, too. I’ve had fun this month.” He hesitates, before adding in a rush, “I’m sorry I have to go. It’s not you, it’s me.”

Jeremy snorts, a sound like a strangled chuckle escaping him. “That’s the worst cliche phrase for breaking up.”

“Not breaking up!” Ray interjects hastily, tilting Jeremy’s chin back up to search his eyes. “I wouldn’t do that like… like this. I know you want me to stay, but I…”

Something softens in Jeremy’s face.

“I understand,” he assures Ray softly, gently. “I get it. You need to go, and that’s… that’s fine. It’ll never get easier but- you’ll be back.”

“I promise.” Ray swears solemnly, thumb brushing across his cheek. “I love you, Jeremy. I’ll be back.”

“If you love something, let it go,” Jeremy quotes, a sad grin flashing across his face. “If it comes back…”

Ray chuckles, shaking his head. He presses their foreheads together, cupping the back of Jeremy’s head. They stare at each other for a long moment, an almost awkward silence between them. Jeremy’s hands settle on his hips, and Ray sighs, hiding his face in the nook of Jeremy’s neck.

“I’m like a yo-yo,” Ray jokes, leaning into Jeremy. “And you hold the string that pulls me back every time.”

“A yo-yo, huh?” Jeremy questions, sounding amused. His hands trail up Ray’s back and down again, a slow, soothing rhythm. “Okay. Sure.”

“You know what I mean,” Ray asserts, nuzzling his neck. He presses a soft kiss to the skin there, before backing up with a sigh. “I need to go. Check-in for my flight ends in ten minutes.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy sighs, too, squeezing his hip, then his ass, before letting his hands drop away. “I know. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Ray grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. “Jeremy. Don’t. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I keep coming back _for you_. Not the crew, not this weird family of ours. You.”

Jeremy smiles crookedly, pressing their mouths gently together. “Love you too, asshole,” he murmurs.

“And you, shorty.” Ray deepens the kiss for a long, timeless moment, before breaking off with a sigh. “I gotta go though.”

“See you in a month.” Jeremy steps back reluctantly, but his expression is less hangdog and more the sadness of separation. “Text me when you land.”

“I will,” Ray promises, hefting his backpack. “Don’t forget to capture Gavin’s reaction to our prank. I want that video the moment it happens.”

Jeremy laughs, and if it sounds a little like a sob, neither of them mention it. “Sure thing, loverboy. Stay safe.”

“And you.” Ray nods determinedly, then turns without another word. If he lingers any longer, he might not leave at all, and that’s a scary thought. Not as scary as it used to be, though, and that gives him hope.

That maybe, one day, he’ll be able to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Doolray is my fave rarepair. Have any feels or just wanna talk to me? Leave me a comment or come visit [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/ask/) :D


End file.
